


"you should go back to bed"

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: Another work in my "family" series. Insomnia.





	"you should go back to bed"

You internally groaned, and outwardly gave a little sigh. Of course, you were awake. Of all the times to have insomnia, it had to be now. Tomorrow morning, well technically this morning, you and Nat were heading with Dominika and Nikolus to Chicago. You went to bed early, to make sure you got enough sleep, but that plan was not working out for you. 

And now the baby in your belly was kicking. Well, at least you and me are awake together. You absentmindedly began to rub your stomach. You were a little lost in thought, missing Natasha wake up next to you. She watched you for a moment. 

“Insomnia?” she questioned softly, her unexpected question making you jolt. 

“I’m sorry,” she chuckled, before wrapping her arms around you in comfort. 

“Yeah, insomnia,” you sighed. 

“And the baby is awake,” Natasha continued. You nodded. She took over rubbing your stomach for you and you moved your hand to her thigh. 

“You should go back to bed,” you murmured. “We have to get up early and you’re driving.” She hummed. 

You both lay there in comfortable silence, Nat still rubbing her hand over your stomach. You both gave a soft smile when the baby quieted down. You sighed again and felt tears coming to your eyes. Your breathing quickened as a few tears escaped down your cheeks and you sniffed. 

“Babe, it’s okay,” Natasha shushed you. “I know it’s frustrating.” She knew you and how you would get with your insomnia. It frustrated you to no end because you were so exhausted but couldn’t sleep, no matter how hard you tried. And it always seemed to strike at the worst possible times. And, your raging hormones didn’t help the issue. 

She pressed soft kisses to your temple and cheek, helping you to calm. After a minute, you sighed. You turned on your side and snuggled up to your wife, your head tucked under her chin. 

“Better?” she questioned, and felt you nod against her. She pressed a kiss to your head before letting herself close her eyes and drift off. She was driving after all in the morning. 

You began to think about how much you loved her. Natasha was the best thing that had happened to you, besides your children. She was your favorite person in the whole world, and the best wife anyone could ask for. She cared about you so much, and showed it every day. She was always making sure you were okay. 

You didn’t get any more sleep, but that was okay. You were comfortable and warm, content in your wife’s arms.


End file.
